Shooting Star
by Megabitesz
Summary: ON HOLD Nessie is all grown up and she gets her dream wedding with jake will that alone be enough to make her happy? will she get what she always wanted? the things you expect and the things you didnt!what happens when an oracle see their destiney?
1. the big day

Disclaimer: no I don't own twilight or any of the characters :( but I do own a copy of new moon thnx 2 the wonderful Meyer  
AN: okay this is my first written fan fic ever so try 2 be nice please I have horrible spelling and grammar so if that bothers you don't read I may need a beta. This story takes place 70 years after breaking dawn when Nessie is older. Hope you like it (fingers crossed) so here you go  
Nessies dress: .?cPath=522

Nessies hairstyle: .com/Wedding+Updo/articles/27/2009+Wedding+Hairstyles it's the first picture

Bridesmaid & MOH dresses: .?cPath=3_523

Bridesmaid hairstyle: .com/gallery/gallery_?gallery=7&itemnumber=30

MOH hairstyle: .com/gallery/gallery_?gallery=7&itemnumber=48

Groomsmen: can't find piks srry but it's a black tux with a lavender vest sliver tie and lavender flower

Jacob: black tux sliver vest and tie with a lavender flower

The Big Day

Nessies Pov:  
I still couldn't believe it he was going to be mine forever and eternity, not that he wasn't mine since he laid eyes on me or since we first declared our love for each other I could officially be his not as his sweetheart, girlfriend, lover, or mate but as his wife from this day forward. My father still didn't like Jacob but he had no choice he couldn't tell me whom to fall in love with and if I'm not mistaken my grandfather Charlie wasn't very fond of him marrying my mother but that never would of stop him and they got married anyway all it takes is time right. Well that's something we have plenty of.  
I was sitting down while Aunt Alice and Rosalie were doing my hair and makeup. I still never under stood how Alice would say I was so beautiful but yet apply so much make up to my skin. As she kept adding more and more now I understood why my mother hated being the Barbie doll. Out of all days I would have complained but today I just wanted to sit back and stop worrying about the wedding I trusted Alice with the planning and setup well at least I thought I did. Where were my mother and father with my dress? I thought to myself. Things are not going according to plan. Just like my mother I wasn't allowed to see the house before the wedding or anything else at that. Alice, Rosalie, and my mom Bella are my bridesmaids while Claire is my maid of honor we grew close since I kept going to La Push every weekend. Emmett, Jasper, and Embry were going to be standing next to my soon to be husband Jacob while Quil was his best man.

"Nessie would you stop worrying and trust me?" Alice said with a huge grin on her face.

"I do trust you Alice I still don't understand why I can't see the house or Jacob for that matter," I mumbled the last part but with her vampire abilities she still heard me. "Well I want it to be a surprise since you didn't let me pick out the wedding colors and you know it's bad luck to see the bride to see the groom before the wedding." I can't believe this we were not normal at all and she still wanted to do this the 'normal' way. Hmm I wonder what Jacob was doing and as if that was their cue my father walk in with my mother and my dress in their hand. "Well he is doing the same thing you're doing but thinking about how beautiful you are going to look when you walk down the stairs." My father said as he walks over to me and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead and my mother was next if she could cry she would be. "Mom don't worry I'm not leaving you I'm just going to live in a house that just happens to be next to yours." I sighed I well I got what I wanted my own house but I didn't think I would have to tell them make it far away from their house.

" I know baby and before I forget here," she handed me a box and I took it and opened it I didn't know what to say at all but a tear fell down on my face "that's something blue and old those were your great grandmothers I wore them on my wedding day." She hugs me and went over to unzip the bag that my dress was in. The dress was beautiful it was Satin and net dress with metallic embroidery, crystal beading, sequins, and embroidered floral appliqués. And it was complete with a chapel train. "Thank Carslie your make up is water proof I learned from your mom." Alice had said "Rose!!!" Alice screamed even though she could have whispered and she still would have come. I noticed how simple the dress was as she was standing in the door way but it was so nice it was a long lavender dress that went to the floor and it had a strap that went over her neck and a ribbon strip that went right under her chest and the color just complimented the pale in her skin. " Oh my how am I suppose to compete with you Rose that dress looks beautiful on you," I said "don't worry honey no one will be looking at me this is your night." She smiled and took the combs from my hand and placed them in my hair. Alice left the room to go put on her dress and my mom help me put on mine.

"You look beautiful Nessie." Claire said as she came into the room with Quil by her side "yeah you do Nessie Jake is going to go crazy when he sees you let's hope he remembers what he is doing so he don't run up to you." Quil said as he laughed " I wouldn't mind if he did," I said as a huge smile spread across my face thinking about what we are going to do for our honeymoon. Alice came in "Quil what are you doing here leave now if you want to stay alive." She hissed at him and he ran off and all we did was laugh. " Okay two minutes to show time here Nessie," she said as she went under my dress a placed the garter(I think that's what it's called) in place "aww its like da ja vu all over again I remember when I did this for your mom and that something borrowed so I want it back." I didn't even what to think what she had done with it before. Now its time the last time I would be known as Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

As if that was the queue Alice handed me my flowers and we all lined up by the stairs Jacob was already down stairs waiting for me. Claire went down first in arm with Quil, followed by Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and then Bella and Embry, then you heard here comes the bride and it was my turn "Nessie you sure you want to do this you can turn around now but this is your last chance," my father said hoping I would say no "yes I'm sure father I want to spend the rest of my life with him." I said with a smile on my face and we walk down the stairs. The house was amazing and covered in the colors I wanted lavender, sliver, and white. On every one was there and every one we ever meet I couldn't believe it who ever said vampires and werewolves had to be enemies not here not now. I know some people were uncomfortable with each other but they were all here and the Volturi weren't what a wonderful day. My eyes took in everything around me then I saw him it was like a blind man seeing sun for the first time. We always look at each other like that and I was happy to know that he was mine. We made it down the aisle and my father kissed me on my forehead and placed my hand in Jacob's.

We stood there and listened to the priest as he read our vows they were simple and the same just like in every other wedding but just like mom and dad's we had them change "to death do us apart" to "forever and eternity." All we could do was look into each other's eyes and I realized I was the luckiest girl in the whole world who got to find their soul mate and I didn't even have to look for him; he just so happened to be here. Then it was time for me to say my part "I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take you Jacob Black, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward till forever and eternity." I smiled and the he said his "I, Jacob Black, take you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward till forever and eternity," and he smiled. That was it the last words I would say before we was Mr. and Mrs. Black "I do" I said threw my tears and waited for him to say it "Hell yeah I mean I do" then he declared us Husband and Wife.

"You may now kiss the bride" then he took my face and kissed me passionately as if no one was in the room then I pulled back and everyone was happy and had smiles on their faces. The first person to hug me was my father and mother both telling me how much they loved me and I will always be there baby. I smiled "Mom, dad I love you too but I have to hug everyone so I will see you later." All they could do was laugh and walk away as they seen a line from behind them to congratulate me and Jake. Next on line were my grandfather and Sue they had gotten married not too long ago. And after them was the whole pack and more surprisingly they were all still alive and kept growing larger since there was vampires coming in and out of town. Then the other vampires too much to name a go through. Garret and Kate were now together and getting married soon. It was a beautiful reception and a beautiful September day well evening due to our sparkling.

Jacob and I shared our first dance too all my life by Kc and Jojo and it was very graceful and amazing I still couldn't believe this day happened. Once the song finished my father tapped Jacob on the shoulder "may I have a dance with your bride?" I couldn't believe it could this day get any more amazing I was so happy and had the only smile on my face "sure it will give me some time to go check out the food." As he left I laughed and I and my father began to dance to dance with my father again by Luther Vandross. I couldn't help to tear as my father and I danced around it felt like we were gliding on air.I look over and saw Jacob stuffing his face full of food and all I could do was laugh and smiled "you seem to be doing that a lot lately" I look at my father and he also seemed to have his smile on his face the crooked one that my mother love "he makes me happy dad thank you for finally understanding" and I placed a kiss on his cheek. "I see the way you stare at him it's the same way I stare at your mother and the way he stares at you is like a blind man seeing sun for the first time."

"May I cut in your hogging up my niece" Emmett said with his booming laugh "you never did like to share Eddie," I laughed at that one even I knew my dad never liked to be called that. "Emmett" he growled "how many times do I have to tell you never call me that in public" and my father walk away in defeat. As my uncle and I were dancing I realized he was so big. "Well pretty soon it time for the speech and I have one perfect one for you" he said "Emmett don't you dare if you do you well never ever see your jeep again for the rest of your life which is a very long time." And a growl escaped from my chest. "You're no fun just like your mother and father and here I thought you wanted to have fun well forget it then," and he sped off. I went over to where Alice and Jasper were standing and gave her a hug "thank you Alice you made this a day I would never forget." I couldn't stop smiling then Alice had a vision ad her face went clear. Everybody was by our sides in a matter of seconds "Alice what is it what did you see?"Jasper asked "I was checking our future and I couldn't find anything it was all black not even fuzzy." And then out of nowhere the glass broke and shattered and the entire guest was facing where the glass had been into the house it happened so fast but there stood Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Jane and what seemed to be a new member and her eyes were golden just like ours.

AN: okay so I really don't know much of what I'm doing so just bear with me I'm trying but believe me I am not the best writer I have an idea of where this story is going but it's more like a layout so I'm just going with whatever comes first in my head. Sorry for the cliffy but I will be able to update as soon as possible =] every now and then leave your predictions, suggestions, and trashing me and the story here =] pictures of outfit on my profile


	2. Honey not so sweet

Honey not so sweet

Nessie honeymoon outfit: ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2056274325&Page=all

Shoes: ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=footwr%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2055416733&Page=all

_Perviously:_

"_Alice what is it what did you see?"Jasper asked _

"_I was checking our future and I couldn't find anything it was all black not even fuzzy." _

_And then out of nowhere the glass broke and shattered and the entire guest was facing where the glass had been into the house it happened so fast but there stood Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Jane and what seemed to be a new member and his eyes were golden just like ours._

Nessie's POV:

I took in the six vampires staring at us but I could help to wonder where Demtri and Felix was they would never leave their masters side unless they had to. All of a sudden everything was quiet and all you can hear was the heart beats of the wolves, Sue, Charlie, and I. I seen what seem to be 2 figures coming out the shadow from the words it was Demtri and Felix as if they were making there grand ententrace and went to stand by the rest of the Volutri.

"Carlise my good friend its been to long," Aro said trying to be friendly and lighten up the mood. All I could think was we didn't do anything wrong at all what can be for this visit? "what you mean is that its been to long since you try to kill me and my family at last?" I said in a harsh bitter tone Jacob look down at me as if he wanted to break out in laughter but I could see it in his eyes happiness, proud, and most of all fear."Renesmee that was uncalled for,"my father hissed why was he trying to be so nice and poliet when the try to kill us years ago. Aro laughed at my remark "its okay Edward she has every reason to be mad at me, but we came to bring peace," was all he said with a huge devilish grin on his face.

"It seems like you have a new member to your guard," my grandfather said. "yes we do even the more reason for us to come down here, I thought we should introduce th- him to you." Hmm he was going to say something else before he said him and he corrected him self what could have possibly sliped? I beacame more curious my father could read minds so I ask him in thought dad do you know what he was going to say and as a response all I got was his head shaking a no. "Kevin meet the Cullens." Aro said as he gestured to us. "And the Blacks," Jacob muttered after all this years you would think he would get over by being called a cullen but I guess not. "I am sorry truly I was given the opression that you were going to take the last name Cullen instead of keeping yours."Jacob growled at that comment and he was shaking, he was getting ready to phase as I put my hand on his chest and placed a kiss on his cheek he seem to have stop shaking. I was very greatful with just a touch of me he was clam and not hurtful to others around him.

"Kevins diet is just like your family and he instited of meeting you because of that, even though I don't know why human blood is so much better and you are no gods you just cant handel the big job." Demtri said as Felix had a smirk across his face Emmett growled knowing they hit a soft spot on Emmett but Rosalie took care of that with just a look as if saying just let it go and so he did. "So whats your reason for drinking animal blood whats you story?" Carslie asked Kevin urgh we don't have all day I rather be doing better things than this did every one forget the reason we are here right now just the my father spoke up "Kevin if you don't mind im going to ask for the short version so we can move on about our lifes as you can see we were in the middle of something." Right on dad and I smiled towards him as I said thank you.

"Well when I woke up I was alone in the woods and I smelled what seem to be humans but I was turned of by the smell and ran away as I was runing I smelled something great and my throat starting burning as if it was on fire and I let my instict take over and next thing I knew I was drinking blood from a bear. Ever since I just been feeding on animals as my taste for human blood doesn't come up." Everyone was in shock ot fully believeing his story but we didn't know much at all so we took it as it was plus daddy would be able to tell if he was liying and all he was doing was smiling I think he liked this guy. "So what is your specail ablity assuming you have one for traveling with the Volutri?"Carslie said interputing my thoughts I however, took the time to look around everyone was still on their defesnive side vampires were courching ready to spring and mostly every werewovle at the party had phased.

"Well it simple" Aro stated "telekinesis" he said with a huge grin on his face. "I'm able to move things with my mind." Kevin stated I understood what his power was he was a great addition to the the guard even I knew that much. We all stood there in shock once again "Amazing I never seen that power before can you show us what you can do?"Carslie said and Kevin nodded and next thing I knew I was in the air and then back on the ground Jake did not look to please for me to be used as demstration. "I can move anything as long as it is an object that I can get my hands on." Jake wraped his arms around me I was yearning for his touch it seems like so long ago I was happy when it was smiply like 5 minutes ago. Then out of no where another figure pop up standing right next to Kevin. "Well here he is the guest of honor." Marcus has finally spoken now every single member of the guard they were with had a devilish smile across their face "Welcome-" his was cut off by my family "Mike" they all said at once. I was lost who was this Mike and how did everyone know him. "Mike Newton!?" my mother said more as a statement than a question. And this Mike guy smiled hugely and showed his teeth "In the flesh," he stated " I gotta hand it to you Cullens I knew you were weird and different but not once did I think mythical and for the reservition kids I thought you were big and humongous but not once did I think werewolves, hmm I guess everything in the dark does come to the light," he said with a boomed laughter. "Bella you sure do know how to pick em, you should have just pick me and we could have been humna together and had kids." A growl rippeled from my fathers chest " I would of never been happy with you Mike and I already have a wonderful family and a beatiful daughter," she said while looking to me "well if you ever wanna leave them and come to a real man or shall I say vampire you know where to find me," and with that he winked at her and that set my father off he was ready to rip his head off but Jasper clamed him down befor he did anything stupid.

"Okay can some one please explain to me whats going on and the real reason you are here." I said at once still lost out of the loop "Nessie babe ill explain everything later but you blood suckers better explain now."Jake said as he started to shake again at this moment I didn't care and I wanted him to rip their heads off and burn them in fire as I thought this my father look at me and I knew what I had to do. "Jake not now honey as much as I would like you to I need you to stay here and hold me." And he stop shaking and had his hands wraped around my wasit in a second. "Like I said before we came in peace we just wanted to introduce you to our 2 new most important members." I couldn't help but think there was a double meaning to what Aro just said and I so despretly wanted to find out but I wanted Jacob more. "well we will let you carry on with you party and congratlitions." Aro said as they turned to walk out the door. But I had a burning question in me would they be back and when and why all these answers left inside of me unanswered then I realized there was something they failed to do "Wait Aro what is Mikes power?" I ask him and everyone look at me what you cant tell me you didn't want to know either. Just then Aro stop and turned around with Mike "Oh my dear Renesmee I thought you would never ask he is unique his power is teleportation." And with that he left but not before Mike blew a kiss to Bella and said "Remember sweetheart I know everything now" and simply left.

Jasper sent a bunch of calm waves to the guest and everyone relaxed and continued the party as if nothing happened. It was twilight and Jacob and I would be all alone in a 5 star hotel on our honeymoon I was so excited I couldn't wait. Plus on all of that he made me wait because he wanted our first day as Mr. and Mrs. Black to be special in other words meant no sex till the honey moon which sucked but then again maybe my father would have killed him and I wouldn't have a husband. It was time for the toast and my uncle Emmett stood up and cleared his throat I shot a look at Jacob and before Emmett could speak the toast were over and I couldn't help but to look at him and all he said was "don't worry Nessie I will get you when you come back," and I laughed now it was time for pictures and time to cut the cake. I cut a small piece and Jake cut a big one. He took a big spoon full it looks like it was for him and then he shoved it down my throat. Oh yeah so romantic a moment to never forget I said to myself and at that I just took my whole cake and shoved it in his mouth. Everyone was laughing and I couldn't get the cake to go down next we drunk the champagne arm in arm and all I saw was a whole bunch of flashes go off. Haven't these people heard of no flash and my father chuckled at my thought.

My mind drifted back to our honeymoon how I always wanted to go to Italy how ironic isn't it. Jacob definitely didn't want to go there so we decided upon Greece it sounded nice and pictures of it was amazing we would only be gone for 3 nights and 2 days which sucked but I was happy that we got to be going anywhere. Jacob and I were dancing again when he whispered into my ear "I love you Mrs. Black you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Just when I was about to kiss him Alice came out of nowhere and took me upstairs to change my clothes so I can be on my way. I had on a simple red dress with black pumps and my hair was up in a pony tail with little curly strands in my face. When I got down stairs almost everyone was gone except for the pack and my family. Jacob was wearing a black shirt with the words "Bite Me" in the front written in white with some jeans and converse on. I laughed at his shirt so happy he was in a humorous mood. We left and gave everyone hugs and kisses as we got into the car and drove away. I was so tired but didn't want to miss anything so I forced myself to stay up that didn't work to long because after the 5 minutes I was in the car I was out.

When I awoke I was in a hotel room and was in a empty bed and found a note on the pillow next to me addressed Mrs. Black:

_I was hoping you would stay asleep but if you reading this I guess you didn't well I slipped out to phase and see if I can hear the pack from hear. I'll be back soon with some food and yes were going to do this right only human food. _

_Love forever yours Jacob aka (also known as) your loving smoking hot husband _

I sighed and wonder how long he was going to take if this was going to be "normal" the right way why did he have to phase. The next thing I knew he was at the door with pancakes with strawberries and whip cream with eggs and bacon, anything smelt good right now I ate it all leaving nothing left. "Um where's your food?" I ask curious "oh don't worry babe I got all my food right here," he said as he placed a kiss on my lips "well I already ate earlier while I waited for you to wake up," hmm had I really been asleep that long and as if he could read my mine he said "don't worry its only 5 and we got here at 3, and get dressed because we are going out tonight wear something sexy but not too sexy." With that we both got dressed and left. I had on a black dress that came above my knees, it was well fitted to show my curves and it was strapless made from some silky material with some red heels and a red clutch bag to match the shoes. When I got to the front of the hotel I saw Jacob with a rose in his hand just standing there breathless. He was absolutely stunning with his red button down shirt black slacks and some black shoes I blushed my did he know how to clean up I had to remind myself that we were in public before I attacked him.

"You look so… so stunning words can't even explain," he said as found his words "thank you" I whispered planting a kiss on his lips then his neck and last his ear, "Nessie we can't do this not here not now." He took my hand as I blushed and we walk to the car that took us to a nice restaurant. "Table for two reservation under Black" he said with a smile on his face "yes sir right this way" she led us to a table all the way in the back it had candles, flowers and food. We didn't speak much at dinner something was on his mind I could tell but when I look into his eyes I saw passion and lust so I didn't push it any further "I love you Jacob Black no matter what you have my heart." He kissed me and I put my arms around his neck pushing him closer to me, he placed his hand at the back of my neck and pushes me more into him. The kiss was so passionate like if it was the first time he kissed me. After dinner I wanted to go back to the hotel so badly but he had other plans. Next thing I realized we were pulling up in front of a club the hottest club in Greece. Somehow Jake managed to have VIP passes which let us walk right into the club.

Once we were in we went straight to the bar and order a couple of drinks. I had a sex on the beach while Jake had screwdriver and then we went to the dance floor. The song that was playing way Nobody by Keith sweat this was a perfect song for me to get Jake in the mood and take his mind off of whatever was bothering him. I swayed my hips to the music and continue to grind up on him and then his phone rings. "I got to take this I'll be back in a few." And with that he walk away not even waiting for me to respond, I walk over to the bar and notice someone, he was pale and inhumanly beautiful he was another vampire great with my luck I'll run into another one before I go home I thought to myself but he wasn't paying me no attention so I didn't look his way again. By the time I got to the bar I ordered another drink when this guy came up to me and ask to buy my drink. "Um no thanks I don't think my husband would like that," I said while looking around trying to find Jake "But what he don't know won't hurt him it can be our little secret right babe," this guy was drunk you can smell all the alcohol on his breathe and he was really starting to piss me off "look I don't know you and I don't know your name and I'm happily married and if my husband sees you he might kill you so back off," I said trying to suppress the growl that was growing in my chest as I stormed away looking for Jacob.

When I walked outside I saw Jacob shaking in the corner with anger. I walk over to him a placed my hand on his back but this time my touch didn't stop the shaking it made it worse. He shook off my touch and ran off so fast even I couldn't catch up. Shock and confused I was worried about Jacob and where he would go and all I could think about was how this is not how I wanted to spend our honeymoon. When I reached our hotel room Jacob was pacing back and forth angrily when I closed the door he look at me and in his eyes I can see hurt, betrayal , disappointment and heartbroken. "Nessie how could you?" was all he could say furiously "what are you talking about Jacob I didn't do anything," I said with a confused look on my face "I seen that guy hit on you and you stood talking to him," now I was starting to get mad again "really Jacob how can you be that stupid I was telling him I was married maybe next time you shouldn't leave me to answer your stupid phone," I said as I walk over to grab a blanket and pillow to put on the couch I was definitely not sleeping in the same bed with him tonight. "Well first off that was your mother and I were telling her about how much I loved you and she was making sure I got this." He took out a box a threw it at me and I caught it "open it so you can see what all the whispering and keeping secrets were for," he said and I opened the box it the necklace I had seen last week when I went shopping with Alice but it was engraved on the heart pendant and said forever and eternity yours Mrs. Black. A tear fell down my eye "Jake" but I got cut off as he went into the room and slammed the door behind him.

As I was lying on the couch I couldn't help to think how stupid I was and how on our honeymoon we were sleeping in two different rooms mad at each other I can't stay mad at him forever this has to stop now or we would spend the whole trip mad at each other. And with that I got up off the couch and slid into the room Jake was laying on the bed with the sheets off. I couldn't help but to look as his bare chest as I watched him sleep now I understood how he would sit there for hours and just watch me sleep like a stalker it was somewhat peaceful to see him just laying there. I had the sudden urge to go over and kiss him so I did. I didn't put my weight on him I just simply leaned over him and kissed him on his lips hoping he wouldn't wake up then my hand started tracing his chest muscles and found their way down to his pants as I went to untie them I kissed him again and this time he kissed me back. His hands pushed me in close to him then he flips us and he was on the top and I was on the bottom. "Renesmee Carlie Black why are you doing this to me?" he said as he placed kisses alongside my neck "I love you Jacob and I'm sorry please forgive me I can't stay mad at you for so long." He kissed me passionately on my lips "it's about time you caved in I was waiting and ended up falling asleep it took you awhile this time." I kissed him this time and pulled him even closer to me if that was possible " I love you to Nessie are you sure you want to do this?" now I was looking in his eyes wanting him more and more each second. "Yes Jacob I want you forever," I whispered back and he kissed me so passionate but yet so sweet and tender he never kissed me like this before and that was the night I died and went to heaven.

AN: This chapter was longer than before what do you think? Thanks for reading come back for more =]


End file.
